


Free Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agent 3 gets a little more than she bargained for when she rescues an injured octoling
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Free Fall

Eight sailed above the test stage, jumping from one checkpoint to another. Everything was going fine so far. He landed with a thud on the spawn pad and took in his new surroundings. Octosnipers positioned at the far end of a perilous looking series of small platforms. Eight noted the void below him, feeling thank full for the slight shimmering of the respawn net that would catch him if he fell. 

Readying his gun and eyeing the distant enemy poised to shoot him down, he jumped. It was almost perfect. Eight sped across the series of platforms and felt the sight line of the sniper fall onto him. One last jump would take him to the end, within firing range of the octosniper. He made the it with confidence, but failed to see the thin line of charged ink heading straight towards him

Pain, lots of it. Eight was falling fast. He snapped open his eyes, enemy ink stinging his face and arms. The stage above was falling away from him. Drifting back into unconsciousness again, he waited for the respawn net to hit, poofing him into a cloud of ink. The release never came. Eight was still falling through the dusty pink sky, slowing down slightly as he twisted himself into a free fall position. He could faintly see the dark floor approaching him, a complex mess of steel beams and glass. The sky around him shifted colours to a murky blue and the octoling new what was about to happen next. He braced. 

The sound of shattering glass filled Agent three’s ears as she slipped through the small maintenance shaft. Immediately alert. She weaved her way through the damp corridors of the facility towards the source of the noise

The felling of blood pooling around the side of his head was all that eight could think about as he lay on the grimy, tiled floor. He shouldn’t be here. Something had gone wrong with the test and now he was going to die here, alone on this filthy floor. His vision blurred as he passed out

Three arrived at the scene of the crash, slipping silently through the entrance to the dimly lit room. She noted the smashed ceiling above her and looked down to the centre if the floor. He lay there, a pool of blood around his head, shallow breaths slowly moving his chest up and down. Three was conflicted. This was her enemy, a monster from the depths bent on destroying her society, yet she faltered. That octoling wasn’t going to die here and she new it. Taking off her cape and wrapping it around the octolings head, she lifted him up into her arms and carried him off.

It was a truly a sight. A relatively small inkling girl holding a tall octoling boy to her chest, carrying him through the facility that kept them both hostage. 

Eight fell in and out of reality, visions of falling through endless voids filling his mind. He was barely conscious enough the feel the arms of someone holding him, or the slight sway as they moved through spaces unknown to him. A slight glimpse of his saviour was all he could manage before the wave of sleep washed over him again.

Slowly opening his eyes, eight woke up to the smell of disinfectant and a throbbing pain in the side of his head. Bringing his hand up to source, he felt the jagged edges of a cut and the stitches holding it together. Looking around the room, he saw a small, dreary apartment like space, dimly lit with a single lightbulb. Eight noted that he was laying on a bed encased in a thin blanket. A small cough alerted him to the inkling sitting in the corner and he sat up quickly.

She was look at him expectantly, her hand resting on the weapon laying beside her. Eight blinked at the small figure, unsure of what to do.

“Can you talk”?, she asked, her voice low and cold.

Eight coughed at his dry throat as he replied.

“Barely at the moment, but I can”

Three seemed to accept this as an answer and motioned towards the wound on the side of his head.

“I may not trust you fully, but I couldn’t just leave you to die there”, she said, quickly looking away

“I had the sense to do it while you were knocked out, so I guess you owe me one”

Eight collapsed back into the bed, his mind racing about the new situation he was in. First he had lost all his memories and now he was just some lost test subject stuck in this rouge inklings hideout. Covering his face with his hands, he breathed a deep sigh.

Three stood up from her chair, ignoring all senses to take her gun with her. Her cold exterior seemed to fall away as she approached the octoling gently. Three kneeled down beside him.

“There’s something I.... need to do quickly, if you would let me”, the inkling asked.

“There’s a tracker chip they implant into all test subjects and if you’re running with me now, it needs to go”

Eight sat up in the bed, looking towards the inkling. He felt a strange urge to trust her washing over him, and against his better judgement, her turned his back to slightly face away from her.

“Do whatever you want, just make it quick”, he muttered.

Standing up, three slowly ran her hands up the side of eights neck, feeling his soft skin beneath her fingertips. She gently placed one hand on his shoulder to stabilise herself. He shuddered as she felt around the back of his ear. Three new what she was looking for and slowly removed the small, silver tracker chip planted there

Eight’s breathing quickened. He blushed slightly as he turned to face Three, noticing her piercing grey eyes staring back at him.

“Uh, t-thank you”, he stuttered, looking away.

Three flushed slightly at the words.

“By the way, my names Eight, at least, that’s what I’ve been called by people down here”.

Three sat down beside him on the bed. She looked at his soft brown eyes and felt the words come spilling out of her mouth.

“My names agent Three, I don’t usually tell people that but I think you deserve to know”.

She cursed inside her head at herself, but was cut short by eight placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and said,

“I guess that means we’re, friends now”.

Three nodded and stood up quickly. Feeling Eight’s warm hand leave her shoulder, her heart started beating rapidly.

“Wait”, he said suddenly

She turned around to see him blushing and looking down, wrapped in his blanket.

“I just thought if you wanted to, stay here, with me for a little bit, if you wanted I mean”

Three stifled a laugh and sat back down beside him. She was warming up to this octoling.

“What do you mean sta-“.

Her sentence was cut short by Eight pulling her in and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

It was instinctual. Eight hadn’t meant to do or say any of it but it felt so right. He felt the soft lips of Three’s against his and the cold dampness of the metro seemed to melt away. Reality soon flooded back in and he quickly pulled away.

“Oh my god Three, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to..”.

Three seemed to be lost in her own work as eight held her arms. 

Was this really happening. Was Agent 3 of the squid beak splatoon really sitting here with this octoling? She was, and she had realised she was liking it. Vaguely hearing his flustered apology, Three pushed Eight into the bed and gave him another kiss 

Eight felt Three’s chest on him as she pushed him down into the matress. He grasped her hands as she held him down and let their lips meet, gasping for air as he needed to. Three had her eyes closed, seemingly lost in her own world. Seizing the opportunity, eight flipped over, pinning a startled three down to the bed where he was moments ago. Ignoring her small protests, he rand his mouth up her neck, planting kisses and feeling her shudder under his touch.

Three felt Eights mouth tracing up her neck and whined. It felt so good as she wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into his exposed midriff. Eight gasped a little, and retaliated by biting down softly on her neck. She squirmed and brought his face back up to hers.

They stared at each other in wonder, breathing heavily. Eight could feel the slight movements of three underneath him, while she could see the need in his eyes for more.

Silently, Three unzipped her jacket and let Eight run his mouth down her stomach, his hands on her soft breasts. She let him remove the jacket as he did the same, then slowly took off her bra. Three noticed his quickening breaths and pulled him down for another kiss, feeling his chest against hers.

Eight couldn’t ignore the feeling in his pants for much longer. Pulling away from Three, he slowly unzipped them and showed her his member. Lust filled her eyes as Three moved towards him. She positioned her self in front of his crotch and began teasing his member with her tongue. He gasped as he felt her mouth envelop him, grasping the back of her head and guiding it back and forth.

Three could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she sucked eight off. Moving faster as she heard him moan, Three felt him cum into her mouth with a gasp, then lay back, satisfied with her performance.

Slowly stripping her shorts and underwear down, Eight noticed how wet her pussy had gotten. Moving his fingers down, he slowly teased Three’s hole. Kissing her as she blushed, The octoling positioned himself in front of her entrance and slowly inserted. 

Three gasped. Eights impressive girth filled her as she moaned loudly. Pinning her hands above her head, he moved with slow strokes at first, letting Three adjust to his size. 

“Oh my god”, She muttered as he picked up the pace.

Eight was moving faster now, watching as Three rolled her hips in time to his rhythmic strokes. She was breathing heavily now and Eight took the opportunity to deepen his strokes. Three moaned louder and could feel herself about to cum.

“Eight, ahh! I’m going t-to cum!”, Three gasped.

He gripped her tighter and felt her stiffen, her tight pussy squeezing his members as she came. Three whined as he fucked her through her orgasm, feeling the same sensation rise within him.

“Holy shit, I’m about to as well”.

Three gasped as she felt eight cum deeply into her tight hole, filling her up fully. He moaned and pulled out, seeing the cum dripping from Three’s stretched pussy. She felt him push her back into the mattress, kissing her deeply as wrapped her arms around him.

The small green inkling was held in the pale red octoling’s arms, a small beacon of warmth within the cold, damp halls of the deep sea metro.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic :), might continue if I have time


End file.
